Yugi Muto
Yugi Muto, buchstabiert Yugi Mutou im Manga und in der japanischen Version, ist die Hauptfigur und Protagonist der ursprünglichen Yu-Gi-Oh! Serie, zusammen mit Yami Yugi. Yugi ist gutherzig und kindlich. Er ist gut in Spielen, Rätseln und Puzzles, insbesondere Duel Monsters. Er wird ebenfalls der König der Spiele genannt. Yugi besitzt das Millennium Puzzle, welches seinem Körper erlaubt, die Seele von Yami Yugi in seinem Körper zu hosten. Yugi wusste zunächst nichts von seiner Existenz und das dieser die Kontrolle von Yugis Körper unwillkürlich übernehmen konnte, wenn er oder seine Freunde falsch behandelt wurden.Später hört Yugi laut eigenen Aussagen eine Stimme die nach ihm aus dem Milleniums puzzle ruft. Später Freunden er und Yami Yugi sich an und bilden ein unschlagbares Team. Die meisten Duelle führt jedoch Yami für ihn. Er lebt mit seinem Großvater Solomon Muto und seiner Mutter, obwohl er im Anime nie von dieser spricht. Im Manga ist Yugi´s Vater getrennt von seiner Familie, weil er durch seine Arbeit oft unterwegs ist. Aussehen 300px|thumb|left|Yugi´s Design Yugis Charakter-Design wurde von Kazuki Takahashi betreut. Seine normales Outfit besteht aus dem Standard-Stecker Domino Junior / Senior High Uniform komplett mit einem Schnallen geschlossen Kragen. Seine extrem extravagantes Haar verfügt über mehrere Schichten einschließlich langen blonden krumm, spitzen Strähnen für seinen Pony; der Rest besteht aus mehreren großen schwarzen spitzen die an den rändern rot gefärbt sind, was ihn ein wenig wie einen Igel aussehen lässt ( Einmal wird er sogar von Joey Igelkopf genannt) . Bisher ist er der einzige Charakter in der Reihe der drei verschiedene Haarfarben hat.Er trägt das Millennium Puzzle an einer Kette um den Hals. als er Dungeon Dice Monsters gegen Duke Devlins spielt trägt er ein schwarzes Langarm-Shirt, eine graue ärmellose Weste, dunkelblaue Hosen und schwarze Schuhe. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yugi wird gezeigt, das er viel größer ist als er größer als Jaden,der eigentlich größer als die bisherigen Selbst Yugis ist. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX wird Yugis heutiges Gesicht nicht direkt gezeigt. Allerdings, wie er ist jetzt 10 jahre älter, ausserdem ist seine Stimme eine Mischung zwischen seiner und der Atem. Bis auf seine Augen, er sieht jetzt aus wie Atem. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters, trägt Yugi eine andere Kleidung :eine violetten Jacke und Jeans. Er trägt auch die Kapsel-Shooter auf seinem linken Arm. In Episode 4, gewinnt er ein Duell Rüstung, die ihn zu einem mit einem seiner Kapsel Monster werden lässt. Persönlichkeit TBA Geschichte TBA Handlung Duell mit Kaiba Yugi hat Joey in der Schule das Duell Monsters spielen beigebracht und seinen Freunden erzählt das sein Großvater eine sehr seltene und mächtige Karte besitzt. Bei diesem Gespräch werden sie jedoch von Seto Kaiba belauscht der auf der suche nach einer ganz bestimmten Rarität ist. sie überreden Salomon dazu ihnen die Karte zu zeigen: einen weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick. Seto kommt hereingeplatzt und versucht alles um die Karte zu bekommen, vergeblich. Stattdessen duelliert er sich am Tag danach mit Yugi´s Opa um die karte. und gewinnt da die Aufregung mit Setos neuen Duellarenen zu viel für ihn war. Yugi wird sauer als er das sieht, vor allem da Kaiba die karte zerreißt die seinem Opa wichtig ist. Yami übernimmt die Kontrolle und duelliert sich mit Kaiba. Im verlauf sieht es immer schlechter für ihn aus besonders als Kaiba die anderen drei existierenden weißen Drachen ruft. Jedoch hat vertraut Yugi auf das Herz der Karten und schafft es alle fünf teile der Exodia auf seine Hand zu bekommen und gewinnt somit. Er ist der erste Spieler der das je geschafft hat Königreich der Duellanten Sein erstes Abenteuer erlebt er zusammen mit seinem Freunden Joey Tea und Tristan im Königreich der Duellanten. Schon auf dem Schiff dorthin halten ihn alle für einen der Größten da er es geschafft hat Seto Kaiba zu besiegen. Er wurde vom Erfinder des Duellmonster Spiels, Maximilian Pegasus, dorthin "eingeladen". Yugi nimmt an diesem Turnier jedoch nur Teil um die Seele seines Großvaters zu retten, welche von Pegasus in eine Karte gesperrt wurde. Um dort teilnehmen zu können braucht man zwei Sternchips. Yugi gibt einen von seinen an Joey weiter, da dieser keine bekommen hat und am Turnier teilnehmen möchte. Im Prinzip ein Nachteil, das hält die beiden jedoch nicht auf. Auf dem Schiff schenkt er Joey noch die karte Zauberer der Zeit. Sein erstes Duell bestreitet er gegen den Insekten Duellant Weevil Underwood und es gelingt Yugi seine legendäre Riesenmotte zu besiegen. Mit Weevil hatte er sowieso noch eine Rechnung offen da er es war der die Exodia über Bord geworfen hat um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Außerdem feuert Yugi Joey bei seinem Duell gegen Mai, eine Duellantin die sie bereits vom schiff kennen kräftig an. Nachdem Joey gewonnen hat bekommen alle Hunger und machen sich auf die Suche nach Essen. Sie fanden ein Fische, welche jedoch nur Köder von Mako Tsunami waren damit er sich am Wasserfeld duellieren konnte, denn das war ein Vorteil für sein deck. Jedoch war Mako dann verärgert da sie sein essen stehlen wollten. Erst später teilte er mit ihnen. ugi musste sich dann mit Mako duellieren, und gewann. Dann gingen sie weiter und sahen ein paar Duellanten die die Insel verlassen mussten, da sie ihre Sternchips verloren hatten. Einem dieser Duellanten wurden die Chips gestohlen und er beschrieb den Dieb. Sie gingen ihn suchen und wurden fündig. Yugi duellierte sich mit dem Dieb und erkannte bald das es Sets kleiner Bruder, Mokuba Kaiba, war. Mokuba war sauer auf Yugi da er Seto geschlagen hatte, wodurch Seto fürs erste arbeitsunfähig wurde. somit konnte Pegasus die Kaiba corp übernehmen. sie brachten due Stern Chips zu dem bot zurück, jedoch schlug Kemo sie ins Wasser und schnappte sich Mokuba. Yugi wollte sich mit ihm duellieren aber Kemo war kein Duellant. Er sagte Yugi er solle warten und das er einen Gegner finden würde. Yugi kam wieder und duellierte sich mit jemandem der vorgab Seto Kaiba zu sein. mithilfe des echten Kaiba wurden die weißen Drachen geschwächt und yugi gewann. Aber Mokuba wurde dennoch entführt thumb|225px|left|Yugi als schwarzer Magier Abends stößt Mai wieder zu ihnen. Sie teilt ihr essen mit Yugi und Co. und geht dann wieder. Dafür treffen sie dann auf Bakura, der vorschlägt ein Duell mit all ihren Lieblingskarten zu machen. Jedoch verbannt der Geist der Bakura schon die ganze Zeit lang kotrolliert sie in Schattenreich um an das Puzzle zu kommen. Mit dem Geist des Puzzles hat er jedoch nicht gerechnet und so duellieren sie sich. Die Seelen von Yugi und seinen Freunden wurde in die jeweilige lieblingskarte verbannt und nun galt es: landet eine Karte auf dem Friedhof blieb die Seele der Person dort. auch der echte Bakura wurde in eine Karte gebannt. das machte sich Yami zu nutze um die Seelen der beiden Bakura´s zu tauschen sodass der Geist letzten Endes auf dem Friedhof landete. Sie kehrten alle aus dem reich der Schatten zurück. sie hörten Mai schreien und so musste Yugi dann gegen einen Eliminatoren namens Panic antreten um Mai ihre Stern Chips zurückzugewinnen. Das gelang ihm auch. I den Eliminatoren Para und Dox, das jedoch unter anderen Bedingungen und mit Joey im Team Duell. Jedoch überwanden sie alle Strapazen. Nachdem Yugi alle seine zehn Sternchips gesammelt hat wird er vor Pegasus Burg von Seto Kaiba zu einem Duell herausgefordert. Denn Pegasus wollte in die Burg um Bokuba zu retten. Das Duell wird von Yami geführt und als Seto zu verlieren droht stellt er sich auf den Rand der Burgmauer und droht damit sich hinunter zu stürzen sollte Yami angreifen..Yugi hält in davon ab und verliert somit. er hat nun keine Chips mehr .Außerdem kommt er Angst vor dem Geist des Ringes. sie schaffen es dennoch in die Burg und beobachten ein Duell zwischen Seto und Pegasus. Seto verliert und seine gleich mit. genau wie Yugis Großvater Yami und Yugi gewinnen die Duelle des Finales und dürfen nun gegen Pegasus antreten. jedoch kann dieser ja Gedanken lesen. erst nach einiger zeit gelingt es yami und yugi ihn auszutricksen indem sie abwechselnd die Kontrolle übernahmen. Als Pegasus jedoch das Duell ins Schattenreich verlegte ging das nichtmehr da yugi das nicht aushielt. Da kamen ihm jedoch seine Freunde zu Hilfe. Tea Tristan und Joey blockierten Pegasus Kräfte und Yami kann das Duell für sich entscheiden. Pegasus lies die drei Seelen frei die er gefangen genommen hatte. Sie gehen zu Pegasus privatem Zimmer .Dort trifft Yugi jemanden namens Shaadi der ebenfalls zwei Milleniums Gegenstände hat. Er schaut sich in Yamis Seelenkammer um und tappt in eine Falle. Yugi rettet ihn. Dann wird es Zeit wieder zurück zu kehren. Der Geist des Ringes stellt sich ihm vor mit :" ich hatte viele Namen...Pharao..Yugioh..aber nenn mich einfach Yami" Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte treffen sie noch zwei weitere Freunde, nämlich Rebekka Hawkins und Duke Devlin. Auch wenn Duke am Anfang alles andere als freundlich ist freundet Yugi später mit ihm an. Legendary Heroes Mokuba kam eines Tages in den Spieleladen von Yugis Großvater und erzählte ihnen dann das die sogenannte Big Five wieder versucht die Kaiba Corp zu übernehmen. Und das sie deswegen Setos Geist in einer virtuellen Spielwelt gefangen halten. Yugi und Co. folgen Mokuba zur kaiba Corp, wo es noch weitere Geräte gibt mit denen man seinen geist in diese Spielewelt transportieren kann. Yugi Joey uns Mokuba tun dies während Tea und Tristan wache halten. Yugi, Joey und Mokuba erschienen auf einem Friedhof, wo sie von drei Zombie Monstern attackiert werden. Sie beschwören Monster, um gegen sie zu kämpfen, aber die Zombies kehren dank Wiederbelebung zurück und das stärker als zuvor. Joey greift si dennoch weiter an bi Yugi ihn an sein Duell mit Bonz und somit a die Schwachstelle der Zombies erinnert. So spielte Joey "Schild und Schwert", ließ ihre Atk auf null sinken und Yugi besiegt die Zombies mit "Dunkler Magier". Das Trio entdeckt die Fee Iru, die sie in eine Stadt geführt. Hier hören sie, dass ein Gefangener, der Kaiba sein kann, in die Höhle des Todes gebracht wurde. Doch aufgrund eines Sandsturms gelangten sie dort nicht hin. Sie erfuhren sie, dass sie eine "Niwatori" Karte brauchen, um diese Wüste zu durchqueren. Beim Durchsuchen der Stadt, fanden sie einen Kampf Wettbewerb mit "Niwatori" als Preis. Yugi und Mokuba sahen Joeys Duell mit Madam Butterfly im Kolosseum. Nachdem Joey heraus fand, dass Madame Butterfly Mai Valentine war, liefen Yugi und Mokuba lief zu ihnen und erklärten, was mit Kaiba passiert war. Mai half ihnen und nahm die Karte die sie brauchten mithilfe ihrer Harpie an sich. Am Rande der Wüste, spielte Mai die "Niwatori"-Karte, vier große Vögel zum reiten erschienen. Sobald sie die Wüste durchquert hatten, erreichten sie in der Höhle des Todes. Im Inneren fanden sie sich in einem Labyrinth und wurden von "Labyrinth Tank" gejagt. Yugi verwendete "Magische Hüte", um sich und seine Freunde in einem anderen Teil des Labyrinth´s zu versecken. Ort trafen sie Iru und erdina. Iru führte die Gruppe zum Ausgang, aber es wurde von einem "Torwächter" bewacht. Yugi und Joey beschworen den schwarzen Totenkopfdrachen und statteten ihn mit "Drachen krallen " aus damit er stark genug war den Torwächter zu besiegen. Außerhalb des Irrgartens, trafen sie einen Rettungstrupp der sie zum Dank für die Rettung Edinas zum Palast Am Palast erfahren Yugi und seine Freunde , dass Edina die Königin des Landes war .Edina berichtete von einem Ritual, wo dem mystischen Drachen Opfer dar geboten werden. Sie erzählt, das sie geopfert werden soll. Außerdem erzählt sie von einer Flugmaschine mit welcher man das Schloss erreichen kann indem Kaiba gefangen gehalten wird und das sie glaubt das Yugi und seine Freunde die Heldensind die das schaffen könnten. Darum schenkt sie ihnen Heldenkostüme. 300px|thumb|left|Yugi in seinem Heldenkostüm das Luftschiff ist jedoch tausend Jahre alt und nichtmehr zu gebrauchen. jedoch nutzt Joey seinen Zauberer der Zeit um es einsatzfähig zu machen. Yugi, Joey und Mai fliegen mit dem Luftschiff bis zum Schloss. Auf dem weg werden sie von Monstern attackiert, welche sie mit ihren eigenen besiegen müssen. Yugi wurde angegriffen, während sein "Dunkler Magier" zu weit weg ist, um ihn zu retten. Allerdings blockt Iru den Angriff und opfern sich. Yugi spielte dann "Verräterische Schwerter", um Angriffe zu blocken. Im schloss angekommen müssen sich alle zusammen, inklusive Kaiba, mit den Big Five und ihrem Fünf Götter Drachen (wird nur im Anime so genannt. Heisst eigentlich fünf köpfiger Drache) messen. Es sieht am Anfang schlecht aus da sowohl Mai Joey als auch Mokuba eine Niederlage gen die Bestie erleiden. jedoch schaffen Yami und Seto es gemeinsam den Drachen zu schlagen und alle können in die reale Welt zurück kehren. Dungeon Dice Monsters 'Anime ' In der Stadt macht ein neuer Spieleladen auf. Und am selben Tag kommt ein weiterer Schüler in Yugi´s Klasse. Sein Name ist Duke Devlin, und er ist Besitzer des neuen Ladens.. Sofort zieht er die komplette Aufmerksamkeit aller Mädels auf sich was Joey ziemlich eifersüchtig macht. So spielen Duke und Joey ein kleines Spiel. Ein Würfel wird unter einen Becher gelegt und Duke muss ihn in die Hand nehmen ohne den Becher zu berühren. Eigentlich unmöglich doch er legt Joey herein indem er behauptet er hätte den Würfel schon in der Hand. Joey hebt den Becher hoch und kann den Würfel nehmwn, er hat somit gewonnen. Dann fordert Joey Duke zu einem Duell heraus. Gewinnt Duke muss Joey machen was Duke sagt und das für eine Woche. gewinnt jedoch Joey muss Duke seinen Spieleladen aufgeben. Joey geht also zum Laden. Duke hat eine Menge Booster angeschafft und meinte jeder solle mit einem vollkommen neuen Deck spielen. Also fangen die beiden mit dem Duell an. Joey verliert jedoch und wird von Duke in ein Hundekostüm gesteckt. 260x260px|thumb|right|Yami und Duke spielen Dungon Dice Monsters (anime) Yami kann die Demütigung seines Freundes nicht ertragen und vereidigt Joey. Duke fordert ihn zu einer Partie >>Dungeon Dice Monsters<< heraus. wenn Yami gewinnt bekommt Joey seine Freiheit zurück. Duke ist jedoch nicht gerad fair und erklärt nur die halben Regeln des Spiels. Es ist sein Ziel Yami den Titel als König der Spiele vor aller Augen zu entreißen (Deswegen lässt er das Spiel auch auf einem riesen Fernseher vor dem Laden übertragen). Duke will zeigen das Yugis sieg über Pegasus nichts als Anfängerglück war. Es sieht für Yami ziemlich schlecht aus am Anfang, zumal sich später herausstellt das Duke der Erfinder dieses Spiels ist. Trotz aller Anfangs Schwierigkeiten gewinnt Yami am Ende. Duke sieht seine Fehler ein und entschuldigt sich. Außerdem erklärt er den Grund für diese Aktion. Duke wollte sein Spiel an die Öffentlichkeit bringen und stellte es Pegasus vor, dieser konnte Duke mithilfe seines Milleniumsauges besiegen obwohl Duke ja der Erfinder war. Pegasus war begeistert von Dungeon Dice Monsters und lud Duke ein nochmal auf die Insel zu kommen, allerdings erst nach dem Turnier. Aber da Pegasus von dem Schattenduell längere zeit geschwächt war hatte er keine Zeit für Duke. Dieser gab also Yugi für alles die Schule 'Manga ' Im Manga isst das Ganze etwas anders. Auch im Manga öffnet ein spielladen. Und dieser Punktet gleich mit einem neuen Spiel. Nämlich D.D.D. was genau das Spiel ist wurde nicht verraten und so waren alle begeistert. auch im Manga kommt Duke an die Schule. und spielt seine Spielchen mit Joey. Aber diesmal mehrere. Duke spielt sogenannte "Babets". Das sind spiele die vor allem in Casinos gespielt werden und bei denen der Spielmacher im Vorteil ist. Ein Beispiel( das hat Duke auch bei Joey angewandt) : es werden vier Karten verdeckt gelegt. zwei davon sind herzen die anderen zwei pik. Man muss beide Karten ziehen um zu gewinnen. Zuerst wirkt es als sei die Chance 50%/50% aber das ist es nicht. Denn zieht man ein Pik steht die Chance nur noch 1 zu 3 das andere zu ziehen. das macht es zu einer Babet. Yami durchschaut das und spielt mit Duke ein anderes karten spiel , das keine Babet ist und gewinnt. Später wollen auch Yugi und seine Freunde das spiel DDD mal mal genauer betrachten und gehen in den laden in dem es verkauft wird. Im Manga ist hier auch Ryo dabei. Es ist ziemlich voll denn jeder will das Spiel haben. So werden Yugi heimlich Waren in die Tasche geschmuggelt und er wird zum laden Dieb erklärt und unauffällig abgeschleppt. die anderen merken es nicht. Yugi soll dan gegen Duke DDD spielen. dabei stellt sich heraus das DDD eine Abkürzung für Dungeons Dice and Dragons ist. Das Millenium Puzzle wird Yugi entwendet. Yugi protestiert aber Duke meint derjenige der diese Partie gewinnt behält das Puzzle. Somit kämpft Yugi alleine. 232x232px|thumb|left|Yugi und Duce spielen Dungeon Dice Monsters ( Manga) Das Prinzip des Spiels ist in Manga und Anime gleich. Aber inmitten des Spiels kommt Yami Bakura zu den beiden und meint das Duke das Milleniumspuzzle eh nicht beherrschen würde. Und das Yugi sowieso gewinnt. Und so geschah es dann auch. Yugi gewann. Dann stürmte allerdings der Vater von Duke hinein und stahl das Puzzle. er kettete es in einem anderen Raum fest, zu dem die anderen keinen Zutritt hatten, außer Yugi. Sie spielten ein Spiel der Schatten . den Verlierer würde eine Strafe des Schicksals ereilen. Duke meinte sein Großvater und er hätten das spiel schon einmal n der Vergangenheit gespielt und er sei deswegen um 50 Jahre gealtert. deswegen sollte Duke auch gegen Yugi spielen. Um sich an Salomon zu rächen. denn yugi ist ja sein Enkel. Yugi gewann. Und alles ging in Flammen auf. Dukes Vater schlug das Puzzle auseinander. Yugi versuchte es in den Flammen zu reparieren. er schaffte es auch. wurde aber verletzt. Dank joey und dem Rest ging die Sache aber noch gut aus und sie freundeten sich mit Duke an. Im Anime wurde diese Szenerie verändert. und zwar zu dem Duell mit Bandit Keith Battle CityTurnier Yugi ersetzt das braune Seil um das Millennium Puzzle mit einer Kette. Yugi traf sich vor der Schule mit Tea damit sie zusammen losgehen konnten. Sie plauderten ein bisschen über das Milleniums Puzzle und um den Geist der in ihm lebt. Auf dem Weg zur Schule trafen sie einen merkwürdigen Wahrsager der behauptete er könnte Yugi etwas verraten, benötigte aber dafür das Puzzle. Yugi gab es ihm und der Wahrsager rannte damit weg. Yugi folgte ihm während Tea Hilfe holen ging. Sie lief Bakura über den Weg und erzählte schnell was passiert war. Das jemand anderes nun das Puzzle stehlen wollte schmeckte Yami bakura natürlich gar nicht und er wollte yugi folgen. Er nutzte den Milleniumsring um das Puzzel orten. Yugi war dem Dieb gefolgt, der ganze weg was nämlich mit Pfeilen versehen die anzeigten wohin Yugi gehen musste und er kam an einer großen Lagerhalle an. Der Wahrsager meinte er müsse sich duellieren um sein Puzzle wieder zu bekommen, welches nun an die wand genangelt da hing. und so nahm Yugi an und führte das Duell. mittlerweile hatte Tea es geschafft Joey und Tristan zu alamieren und sie waren nun auf dem Weg zu yugi. den Pfeilen konnten sie nicht folgen denn Bakura hatte alle umgeklebt und nun zeigten sie wahllos irgendwohin. Bakura war auch an der Lagerhalle angelangt und beobachtete das Duell . Anhand des Decks das der Gegner verwendete, nämlich ein Maschinen Deck, merkte Yugi schnell das es Bandit Keith war mit dem er sich duellierte. Aber er merkt ,das er nicht er selbst war. Und auch Bakura entging das nicht. Kurz vor ende des Duells stellte er fest das Keith von einer fremden macht, die höchst wahrscheinlich von einem anderen Milleniums Gegenstand aus kam, kontrolliert wurde. Mithilfe des Rings zertrennte er dieses Band. Keith versuchte sich gegen den fremden Einfluss zu wehren, 300px|left|thumb|Yugi im Feuer wurde aber noch gezwungen das Puzzle zu zerschlagen. Bakura kam und setzte ihn vorerst außer Gefecht. Er half Yugi die Teile einzusammeln. Bakura tat so als sei er der normale Bakura. und somit merkte Yugi nicht das es in Wahreit der Geist war. Yami Bakura versiegelte einen Teil seiner Seele in einem Puzzleteil. Dann ging er. Keith stand wieder auf und versuchte sich weiter zu wehren.in seiner Verwirrung verursachte er einen Brand. Yugi versuchte trotz der starken Hitze das Puzzle zusammen zu setzen und wollte auch nicht aufhören als Joey und Tristan zur Hilfe kamen. Nachdem Yugi fertig war wurde er bewusstlos. Joey und tristan schafften es aber ihn samt Puzzle zu retten und ins Krankenhaus zu schaffen. Wenig später bat Yugi, ohne Wissen Yami´s, Tea ein bisschen Zeit mit eben diesem zu verbringen damit sie etwas über dessen Vergangenheit herausfinden konnten. Und so unternahmen Yami und Tea etwas gemeinsam. Später gingen sie auch ins Museum wo sie von einer Frau namens Ishizu Isthar erfuhren das Yami in früheren Zeiten ein mächtiger Pharao war. Und einen Priester namens Seto an seiner Seite hatte. sie sahen außerdem eine Steintafel auf denen Bilder zweier Männer abgebildet waren die Seto und Yami stark ähnelten und außerdem war ein Bild des weißen Drachen und des Dunklen Magiers über den Figuren. Ishizu war es auch die Kaiba die Götterkarte Obelisk gab um sie vor ihrem Bruder zu schützen. Aufgrund dessen das Kaiba diese Karte besaß, und die anderen Götter ebenfalls besitzen wollte, startete er ein neues Turnier: Das Battle City Turnier. er stellte seine neue Duelldisk vor die er entwickelt hatte. jeder der am Turnier teilnahm bekam so eine damit man sich jederzeit duellieren konnte. Außerdem gab es ein paar brandneue regeln, nämlich die mit denen auch heutzutage gespielt wird. Außerdem musste der Verlierer dem Sieger seine beste Karte lassen. um ins Finale zu kommen braucht man 6 Lokalisierungs karten. Yami und Tea kamen dort nur zufällig vorbei. sie trafen Mai die ihnen vom Turnier erzählte und Bemerkungen dazu machte ob die beiden denn ein Date hätten. Yugi wollte sich später seine Duelldisk abholen. und bekam auch eine. anders als Joey der von Kaiba als schlechten Duellanten eingestuft wurde und eigentlich nicht berechtig war. aber derjenige der die Duelldisks verteilte machte Joey ein paar stufen dazu als er seine mächtigste karte sah: den schwarzen Rotaugen Drachen. als Joey heim ging wurde er von Raritäten Jägern überfallen die ihm diese Karte abnahmen. am nächsten Tag als das Turnier offiziell startete erfuhr Yugi davon und duellierte sich mit dem Jäger der Joey die Karte abnahm. er gewann. Doch auf einmal veränderte sich der Jäger und sprach anders zu ihm. er wurde ebenso kontrolliert wie Bandit Keith. jemand stellte sich vor und meinte das er marik hieß. und das er jeden kontrollieren könnte. er meinte zu yugi er solle sich diesen namen merken und hob die Kontrolle auf. yugi wollte Joey den Drachen wiedergeben. aber joey lehnte ab. Dann gingen beide ihrer Wege. Joey schlug sich durch und hatte später alle sechs lokalisierungskarten soweit neue machtvolle Karten gesammelt. Yugi wurde oft von weiteren Raritäten Jägern überfallen, die allesamt für Marik arbeiteten. ein Duell musste Yugi gegen Arcana führen, mit Risiko jedoch. der Verlierer würde im Reich der schatten landen. Jedoch schaffte Yugi es beide zu retten. Später wurde er von einem Pantomimen herausgefordert der unter Mariks Kontrolle stand. Dieser konnte einen weiteren Gott, Slifer den Himmelsdrachen , rufen. für Yugi war es ein hartes Duell aber er gewann und erhielt Slifer. Später wurde Mokuba entführt. Seto und Yugi mussten ein Team gegen zwei weitere Raritäten Jäger bilden. Am Anfang lief es nicht gut aber sie gewannen dennoch. somit hatte yugi auch alle 6 Lokalisierungs karten beisammen. 290x290px|thumb|right|Yugi vs. Joeyjedoch musste er sich nun mit Joey messen, der von Marik kontrolliert wurde. Das ganze fand am Domino Pier statt. Yugi und Joey waren mit ihren beinen an einem Anker befestigt. derjenige der verliert würde von dem Anker in die Tiefe gezogen werden und ertrinken. Die Rettung war die lebenspunkte des Gegners auf 0 zu bringen. dann würde sich eine kleine Box öffnen in der der Schlüssel war. Yugi bestand darauf sich zu duellieren. es gab aber noch eine weitere Hürde: das Zeitlimit. Es betrug eine Stunde. War es vorbei würden beide sterben. Yugi schaffte es inmitten des Duells Joey an ihre Freundschaft zu erinnern und Joey konnte sich somit gegen Marik´s befehle wehren. Yugi jedoch lies seine Lebenspunkte später auf null fallen um Joey zu retten. Joey aber schaffte es auch yugis Kästchen zu öffnen. er schnappte sich den Schlüssel, ohne seine eigene kette vorher gelöst zu haben und rettete Yugi unter Wasser, denn der Anker versank durch das Zeitlimit. Joey befreite Yugi. aber der Schlüssel passte nicht an sein schloss. Kaiba aber, der zugesehen hatte, warf Joey seinen Schlüssel hinterher sodass beide gerettet wurden. Auch Mai und Joeys Schwester Serenity sowie Duke und Tristan waren eingetroffen. Danach machten sich alle auf den weg zum Austragungsort des Finales, ein noch im bau befindendes Stadion. dort warteten sie auf die restliche Finalisten. ein junger Mann namens Namu erschien. Joey und Tea begrüßten ihn freundlich, denn sie kannten ihn schon. Joey erzählte das Namu Bakura gerettet hätte als dieser sich verletzt hätte. aber Yugi war misstrauisch. Nicht grundlos. denn Namu war in Wahrheit Marik der sich als Freund ausgab. Stattdessen gab ein weiterer Duellant sich als Marik aus. Ausserdem erschien noch Bakura, der auch 6 Lokalisierungs karten hatte. Obwohl er ja eigentlich im Krankenhaus sein sollte. Dann stiegen alle in ein Luftschiff, welches der eigentliche Austragungsort des Finales war. Der achte Finalist erschien erst später und ging sofort in sein Zimmer, erschien also auch nicht zur Feier am Anfang. Die Reihenfolge der Duelle wurde mithilfe einer Lotterie Maschine ausgewählt. es traf Yugi und Bakura. Duelliert wurde sich auf dem Dach des Luftschiffs, das sollte die Duelle etwas erschweren. Wieder übernahm Yami Bakura, der auch für die Teilnahme an dem Finale verantwortlich war. Die anderen wussten nicht das er mit Marik unter einer Decke steckte und sich diese Verletzungen selbst zugefügt hatte damit Marik als Namu ihr Vertrauen erschlich( im Manga sieht man sogar wie Bakura sich selbst verletzt).während des Duells unterhielten sich Marik und Bakura auch die ganze zeit via Gedankenlink.( Wird aber nicht offiziell so genannt)Bakura tat zuerst so als wüsste er gar nicht was er tat, lockte Yugi aber nur in seine Falle die auch zuschnappte. Mit seiner Kombi aus Finstere Zuflucht( keine reale Karte) und den schicksalstafeln hätte er Yugi fast geschlagen, wenn dieser nicht im letzten Moment Slifer beschwören konnte. dann aber trat der Duellant, der sich als Marik ausgab zu ihnen. der richtige Marik sagte Bakura solle den Geist seines Wirtes freilassen, denn den würde Yami niemals angreifen. Der "falsche Marik" erklärte derweil das er den geist befehligen würde und deshalb der richtige Bakura freigesetzt wurde. dieser ging zu Boden, denn ihm taten die Verletzungen sehr weh. yugi machte aber Anzeichen ihn anzugreifen und so übernahm Yami Bakura wieder, um den richtigen zu schützen. er verlor, übergab die Kontrolle an den richtigen Bakura und dieser wurde ohnmächtig. die anderen trugen ihn ins Zimmer und wunderten sich dann wo der ring denn abgeblieben sei. was sie nicht wussten ist, dass Tea ihn genommen hatte. unter der Kontrolle von Marik jedoch. Die anderen wollte Kaiba überreden zu landen damit Bakura in ein Krankenhaus konnte aber dieser blockte ab. und so gingen die Duelle weiter. Im nächsten Duell hieß es Joey gegen "Marik" wie da noch alle glaubten. obwohl der falsche Marik in Wahrheit Odion war, Mariks Adoptiv Bruder.. im verlauf befahl der richtige Marik Odion Ra zu rufen, obwohl es nur eine Kopie war. damit sollten alle endgültig glauben das Odion marik sei. der richtige Ra selber lies sich das nicht gefallen und so ging etwas mit der Kopie schief. Beide Duellanten gingen zu Boden. Der der wieder aufsteht würde gewinnen. Und das war Joey. Durch die Niederlage odions schaffte Yami marik es, die Kontrolle über Mariks Körper zu übernehmen. Odion erklärte ihnen alles un warnte sie vor Yami Marik, bevor er bewusstlos wurde. Im nächsten Duell traten Kaiba und der 8. Duellant gegeneinander an, der sich als Ishizu verpuppte. obwohl die milleniums kette Ishizus sieg vorher sah gewann Kaiba. Danach erklärte Ishizu den anderen wieso Marik eine dunkle Seite hatte und übergab yugi die Milleniumskette Cyper Space Das Battle City Luftschiff wurde in eine mechanische Festung im Meer von Noah Kaiba angesaugt. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Kaiba und Mokuba verließen das Luftschiff, wo sie von einer Projektion der Big five begrüßt wurden. Sie erklärten, dass sie in der virtuellen Welt gefangen wurden, nachdem sie daran scheiterten Kaiba während des Legendary heroes Spiels dort einzusperren. Sie hassten Yugi und seine Freunde dafür, das sie Kaiba damals unterstützt haben. Nachdem die Big five und Noah nun in Kaiba einen gemeinsamen Feind hatten, lud Noah ihre Geister in seinem Computersystem hoch. Mit einer veränderten Form von Duel Monsters , planten sie , die Körper von Yugi und seien Freunden zu übernehmen um wieder in der realen Welt existieren zu können. Alle wurden in einen virtuellen Dschungel teleportiert. Dort wurden ihnen die Deck Master Regeln erklärt. Danach wurde die Gruppe voneinander getrennt indem sie durch mehrere Löcher fielen die sich im Boden auftaten. Yugi wurde zu einem Teich transportiert, wo er mit Gansley konfrontiert wurde, welcher die Form von Tiefseekrieger angenommen hatte. Während de, Duel, bemerkten sie, dass ihr Deck Master, Kuriboh, versuchte ihnen etwas zu erzählen. Als Yami zu verlieren drohte, übernahm Yugi und verwendeet den Deck Master-Effekt von Kuriboh, um sie zu retten. Kurz darauf brach Yugi zusammen. Also übernahm Yami die Kontrolle wieder und gewann das Duell Yami und Yugi betreten danach einen Flur. Obwohl sie wussten, dass es Fallen hinter einigen Türen gab, lief Yugi durch eine der Türen nachdem er Tea schreien hörte. Je doch wurde er angegriffen. Yami lenkte Yugis Aufmerksamkeit auf die Stufen Sterne über der Tür und so beschwor Yugi ein Monster mit einer höheren Stufe. Und zwar" Geflügelter Drache, Festungswächter "und lies ihn einen Angriff auf die Tür zu starten. Sie gingen durch die Tür und mussten danach noch einmal genau dasselbe tun wie an der Tür zuvor Sie merkten das es nichts brachte da sie immer die Tür mit dem Level eins Stern wählten. So wählten sie Türen auf verschiedenen Ebenen. Die letzte Tür hatte das Monster Blitzangreifer mit 2000 atk sowie jede Menge Zauber und Fallen Karten um sich. Yugi beseitigte die Zauber und fallen mit schwere Sturm und beseitigte Blitzangreifer mit dem [Marienkäfer der Verdammung. Yugi am Austragungsort von Téas Duell angekommen, wurde aber durch eine Wand aus Eis aufgehalten. Nachdem Tea Stein der Weisen gespielt hatte wurde Yugis dunkler Magier auf ihr Feld beschworen". Tea griff mit dem dunklen Magier und dem dunklen Magier Mädchen an und besiegte Crump wodurch das Eis zu schmelzen begann. Yugi eilte ihr zu Hilfe und gab ihr seinen Mantel. Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter und traten durch eine Tür in einen Gerichtssaal indem sich joey gerade duellierte. Yugi vermutete richtig das Jonson versuchte das Ergebnis des Duells mithilfe von Joeys Deck, welches auf Glücks Karten basierte, zu manipulieren. Noah versuchte ihn zu disqualifizieren aber Joey bestand darauf das Duell fair zu beenden. Nachdem Joes gewonnen hatte verlies er zusammen mit Tea und Yugi den Gerichtssaal durch eine weitere Tür. Sie gingen weiter und trafen auf Serenity ,Duke und [tristan welche sich gerade mit Nezbitt duellierten. Tristan verlor dabei seine Lebenspunkte und nach den Regeln durfte die Big five seinen Körper behalten obwohl Duke und Serenity das Duell gewonnen hatten. Die Gruppe versuchte Tristand Körper zu finden. Sie trafen auf Seto und Mokuba . Aber diese wurden von Nezbitt in Tristans Körper angegriffen. Tristan selbst war in einem Roboter Affen und wurde zunächst von allen für einen Betrüger gehalten. Mokuba wurde dann von Nezbitt entführt und die anderen dachten darüber nach was sie mit dem Affen tun sollten da sie nicht wussten das es Tristan war. Die Gruppe nahm sich einen Truck um Kaiba hinterher zu fahren. Auf dem Weg fanden sie heraus, das der Affe Tristan war , nachdem sie ausversehen einen Schalter umlegten die Tristan befähigten zu sprechen. Nachdem Kaiba sich mit leichter duelliert hatte kamen Tea und Yugi um ihm dabei zu helfen Mokuba zu finden. Die anderen wollten ihm folgen jedoch schloss sich ein Tunnel und schnitt sie von Kaiba und den anderen ab. Im Tunnel selber wurden Tea und Yugi von Kaiba getrennt. Die beiden fanden sich in einem Herrenhaus der Familie Kaiba wieder als Kaiba adoptiert wurde. Yugi fand ein Bild von Gozaburo, Setos Vater, und Noah. Noah zeigte ihnen dann eine Projektion von der Vergangenheit als Gozaburo Noah ein Bild von Seto zeigte. Noah transportierte Yugi, Kaiba und Téa zurück zu ihren Freunden, wo sie von den Big five herausgefordert wurden welche sich nun allesamt in Tristans Körper befanden. Yugi und Joey nahmen die Herausforderung an und gewannen. Die big five versuchte dennoch ihre Körper zu stehlen jedoch wurden sie von Noah wegtransportiert bevor es dazu kam. Yugi und die anderen suchten an dem Roboter Affen nach Hinweisen. Yugi drückte einen roten Knopf wodurch sie zum kaiba Land transportiert wurden. Dort sahen sie in einer U-Bahn ein Duell zwischen Noah und Seto. Battle City Finals Nachdem alle aus dem Cyber Space zurück gekehrt waren erreichte das Luftschiff sein Ziel: den Duellturm der Kaiba Coorparation. Die Duelle des Finales wurden in einem Viererduell entschieden. Derjenige der zuerst seine Lebenspunkte verlor musste gegen den antreten der seine als zweites verlor. Und die anderen beiden die übrig blieben traten ebenfalls gegeneinander an. So musste Joey gegen Marik und Yugi gegen Seto antreten. Yugi wollte nicht das Joey sich mit Marik duellierte und versuchte ihn abzuhalten da Mariks Duelle immer Schattenspiele waren und man diese nicht stoppen konnte Yami versichterte Yugi das es Joeys Kampf ist und er mit ihrer Unterstützung gewinnen könnte. Theoretisch hätte Joey auch gewonnen jedoch wurde er aufgrund von Mariks „Lebenslinien“ , welche einen Duellanten mit seinem Monster verband und ihn die Schmerzen eines Monster spüren lies sobald eins zerstört wurde, bewusstlos wurde. Yugi bat Joey später das er nicht sterben solle und gab sich selbst die Schuld daran. Später im Flur schrie Yugi lauter und wollte keine weiteren Schattenduelle mehr sehen aber Yami meinte das Yugi nicht aufgeben darf da sonst Marik gewinnen würde. Yugi selber duellierte sich danach mit kaiba und schaffte es ihn zu besiegen. Dadurch gewann er von ihm Obelisk den Peiniger. Yugi beobachtete kaiba und Joey die sich noch einmal duellierten sozusagen um den dritten Platz.Die beiden bemerkten eine seltsame Reaktion des Millniums Puzzles und sahen darin Teas Reflektion. Diese war vom richtigen Marik besessen, welcher Yami Marik konfrontierte. Sie fanden Tea zusammen mit Marik und Ishizu. Iszhizu meinte das Tea okay sei und weiter Leben würde. Jedoch mit Mariks Seele in sich. Millenium World Zusammen mit seinen Freunden reist Yugi nach Ägypten um dem Pharao zu helfen seine Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen. An der Steintafel wird der Geist des Pharao aus dem Millenium Puzzle herausgezogen. Yugi und co machen sich mithilfe von shaadi auf den Weg ihm zu folgen. Sie landen dann also mitten in den erinnerungen des Pharao.und ausser diesem und Mana kann sie keiner sehen.Mittem im Abenteuer er´fahren sie dann das sie den wahren Namen yamis benötigen um um die Finsternis zu besiegen. In einer Gruft finden sie diesen auch, können es jedoch nicht lesen da es Hierogyphen sind. Ausserdem muss Yugi gegen Yami Bakura antreten, der wieder versucht sie aufzuhalten. nach einem langen Duell geht dieser zu Boden und verwandelt sich in Tristan. Denn Bakura hat blos Tristans Körper benutzt um sich mit ugi zu duellieren. Später im letzten Kampf gegen Zorc versuchen Yugi tea Tristan und Joey sich an die Symbole zu erinnern und bilden sie auf einer Kartusche ab. Damit schafft es der Pharao Zorc zu besiegen. Nun muss Atemus Geist jedoch erst zurück in die Geisterwelt. und das gelingt nur wenn er sich eine niederlage eingesteht. Also duellieren sich Yugi und Atem. und er gewinnt. Somit kehrt Atemu dann in die Geisterwelt zurück.Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Yu-Gi-Oh! Charakter Kategorie:GX-Charakter Kategorie:Besitzer eines Millenniumsgegenstands